The Three Gods
by LuniceJaegerZephyr
Summary: Summary: There is always an Angel and Demon in existence, sometimes more than one pair. There is always a Divine to keep them in check. This time it's Luffy and Ace, what will happen, who is the Divine? Non-canon Ace/Bonney Ace/Luffy/OC femLuffy/maleHancock? Credit goes to angelrider13


The Three Gods

Summary: There is always an Angel and Demon in existence, sometimes more than one pair. There is always a Divine to keep them in check. This time it's Luffy and Ace, what will happen, who is the Divine? Non-canon Ace/Bonney Ace/Luffy/OC femLuffy/maleHancock? Credit goes to angelrider13

**AN**: Yay! First fanfiction that I bothered with actually posted online. The Demon and Angel idea goes to angelrider13. Hope you enjoy! BTW looking for a beta

* * *

Childhood

Ages: Luffy 7, Marina 9 , Ace 10, Sabo 10

Gray Terminal

"Ace, wait up!" yelled a seven Luffy. Ace only sped up leaving the young straw hatted girl in the forest.

"Hmmm," Luffy said to herself, "I know, I'll just climb a tree and look for him. Gum-Gum no Rocket!" Using her rubber powers Luffy sling-shotted herself up the tree that would eventually hold their (Ace, Sabo, Luffy and my OC's) pirate treehouse.

"There he is!" Luffy said as she spotted Ace speaking to a blond haired boy in a top hat.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaims while she sling-shots herself at them.

"Ahh! What was that?!" the blond boy exclaimed in surprise as Luffy hit the ground, "Ace, do you know this kid?"

"It doesn't matter." stated Ace as he tied Luffy up, "She overheard our plan, so we are going to have to kill him."

"What! You don't have to kill me; I didn't hear any plans on buying a pirate ship with treasure that you stole." Luffy said with her head turned while whistling. Ace and Sabo sweat dropped at this.

"Ace, Sabo, this is a new low even for you," said an unknown voice, "killing a child because she overheard your plans, it's not like you two could even survive as pirates anyways."

"Urusai!" Ace and Sabo yelled, "One of these days we'll make you eat your words!"

"I'd like to see you try." the now identified Marina replied as she walked out of the forest. "We all know I'm the best. But it doesn't matter now because the Bluejam Kaizoku, specifically Porchemy, are coming after the treasure you stole from them."

"What!" Sabo exclaimed, "Ace, you stole this treasure from Porchemy, one of the Bluejam Kaizoku?!"

"I didn't know!" Ace yelled back, "Tonikaku we have to get away leave the kid here."

"Hey, I heard some voices over there." said no name pirate.

"Chikushou, I can believe Ace left me here." Luffy said to herself, "Matakun, at least he could have untied me."

"You hear that, he said Ace, this brat might know where our treasure is." said no name pirate.

"Let's take her back to the shack" said Porchemy, "I don't want boss to find out we lost the treasure."

"Lemme go! Ace! Sabo! Mystery lady!" Luffy yelled while the pirates dragged her away, "Rape! Rape! Someone save me!"

"Urusai! No one will save you." Porchemy told Luffy.

Porchemy's Shack

"You better tell me where Ace put our treasure." Porchemy threatened.

"T-treasure? What treasure?" Luffy said suspiciously, "I don't know anything about Ace stealing your treasure and hiding it.

"Oh well, looks like I need the hammer." Porchemy said maliciously, "Hand me the hammer."

"Shishishishishi," Luffy laughed, "Hammers won't work on me 'cause I ate the Gum-Gum no mi."

"Oh yeah," Porchemy replied, "We'll see about that." Porchemy swung his hammer at Luffy and surprisingly enough it just bounced off of the young girl. Porchemy swung again just to make sure the first time wasn't a trick.

"Wow, looks like you weren't lying brat." Porchemy admitted.

"Shishishishishi, why would I lie?" Luffy asked.

"Okay then, if blunt attacks can't hurt you then how about spikes?" Porchemy asked as he put on spiked gloves Luffy simply stared, putting up a tough girl act, "The treasure Ace took is very important to my crew. I'm going to give you one last chance to back out. Tell me where the treasure is."

"No!" Luffy yelled. That one word pushed Porchemy over the edge. He began beating Luffy relentlessly, despite all that Luffy didn't make a sound.

Hiding Place

"Ace! Ace!" Sabo yelled at Ace, "The pirates still haven't found our first hiding place."

"What! You mean Luffy hasn't told them yet!" Ace exclaimed in shock, "Chikushou, we better go save her.

Porchemy's Shack

"That's it! I'm going to kill you now." Porchemy told Luffy as he slowly drew his sword.

One of the windows suddenly shattered due to dart being thrown through it. The dart flew directly in front of Porchemy's face and impaled itself into the wall. "That was a warning shot Porchemy, drop your weapon." someone said from outside the shack, "The next one won't miss."

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me." Porchemy smugly replied.

Sabo and Ace burst through the door and shouted "We are!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Marina screamed at the two boys as she approached the shack, "I HAD EVERYTHING IN CONTROL AND THEN YOU TWO COME IN FROM NOWHERE!"

"It doesn't matter; we're just here to save Luffy." Ace replied as he and Sabo proceeded to attack Porchemy.

Porchemy swung at Sabo but Sabo blocked it with his steel pipe. Ace swung his pipe at Porchemy's temple but Porchemy was able to block it with his other hand albeit barely. Since Porchemy had both his hands occupied there was no way he would have been able to avoid the dart Marina threw at him. As soon as the dart hit Porchemy he passed out. The trio proceeded to untie and carry the unconscious Luffy (Luffy passed out during the fight due to blood loss and stress) into the forest.

Forest

"Koko wa doko?" asked a waking Luffy.

"We're in the forest." answered Marina. Marina proceeded to ask Luffy, "Why didn't you tell Porchemy where the treasure was? God knows these two losers deserve to have their treasure taken."

"I wanted a friend." Luffy replied innocently, "I've never known any of my parents, Ji-chan isn't around much, and I hate being lonely."

"Fine, you can join me and Sabo, Luffy." Ace said with admiration, "Marina, you can join too."

"Yay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Fine," Marina begrudgingly answered, "but I'm only doing this for Luffy."

The group of four began to go on adventures together. They stole from pirates, scavenged in the Gray Terminal, fought animals, ate and ran in restaurants in the city and built a tree house in the forest. They even exchanged sake to be brothers and sisters.

**AN:** So, how was it? Flames and criticism welcomed! If you want me to do a specific pairing PM me! Should I keep Luffy Luffy or change it to Luffyko

Started 3/21/14 Finished 3/21/14


End file.
